Justice League (Film)
Justice League ist eine US-amerikanischer Actionfiilm aus dem Jahr 2017. Der Film basiert auf der gleichnamigen DC Comics Superheldengruppe Justice League und stellt eine Fortsetzung der Filme Man of Steel, sowie Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice dar. Der Film wurde von den Produktionsfirmen DC Films, RatPac Entertainment, Atlas Entertainment und Cruel and Unusual Films produziert von Warner Bros. Pictures ''vertrieben. Es handelt sich um den fünften Film des DC Extended Universe. Der Film wurde von Zack Snyder inszeniert und von Chris Terrio, sowie Joss Whedon geschrieben. Dieser übernahm bei Nachdrehs auch den Regieposten. Charles Roven, Deborah Snyder, Jon Berg und Geoff Johns fungierten als Produzenten des Films In den Hauptrollen sind Ben Affleck, Henry Cavill, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Ezra Miller und Ray Fisher zu sehen. Der Film startete am 17. November 2017 in den amerikansischen Kinos. In Deutschland startete der Film bereits einen Tag zuvor am 16. November 2017. Prämisse ''„Bestärkt durch seinen wiederhergestellten Glauben an die Menschheit und inspiriert durch Superman's selbstlosen Akt, wirbt Bruce Wayne seine neu gefundene Verbündete, Diana Prince an, um sich einem noch größerem Feind, zu stellen. Zusammen, arbeiten Batman und Wonder Woman schnell um ein Team aus Metahumans zu rekrutieren und sich gegen eine neu erwachte Bedrohung zu wehren. Aber neben dieser Formation aus einer beispiellosen Liga der Helden — Batman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg, und Flash — ist es möglicherweise schon zu spät um den Planeten vor einem Angriff von katastrophalem Ausmaß zu retten." Handlung Vor tausenden von Jahren versuchen Steppenwolf und seine Armee aus Paradämonen, die Erde, mit Hilfe der sogenannten Mutterboxen, zu erobern. Einer Armee aus Menschen, Atlantern, Amazonen, Green Lanterns und olympischen Göttern, gelingt es Steppenwolf zu besiegen und die Mutter Boxen zu verstecken. In der Jetztzeit, löst der Tod von Superman eine Welle aus, die die Mutter Boxen erneut aktiviert und Steppenwolf zur Erde zurückbringt. Dieser setzt alles daran die Mutterboxen für seinen Meister Darkseid, wieder zu gewinnen. Auf Themyscira findet Steppenwolf die Erste Mutterbox und verwickelt die Amazonen in einen Kampf. Königin Hippolyta gelingt es das Invasionsfeuer zu zünden und so ihre Tochter, Diana Prince, vor Steppenwolfs Rückkehr zu warnen. Diana schließt sich Bruce Wayne auf seiner Mission die anderen Metahumans zu versammeln, an. Wayne beginnt seine Suche nach Arthur Curry und Barry Allen, während Diana versucht Victor Stone zu finden. Die beiden scheitern an dem Versuch Curry und Stone anzuheuern, aber schaffen es den begeisterten Allen in ihr Team zu holen. Stone schließt sich später der der Gruppe an als sein Vater Silas und einige andere S.T.A.R. Labs Angestellte, von Steppenwolf entführt werden, als dieser nach der Mutterbox unter den Menschen sucht. In der Zwischenzeit attackiert Steppenwolf Atlantis um die zweite Mutterbox in seinen Besitz zu bringen, was Curry dazu veranlasst sich ebenfalls dem Team anzuschließen. Das Team erhält Informationen von Commissioner James Gordon, der ihnen verrät, das die Paradämonen sich in der Kanalisation verstecken und das Steppenwolfs Armee sich in einer verlassenen Einrichtung aufhält. Obwohl es der Gruppe gelingt, die entführten S.T.A.R. Labs Mitarbeiter zu retten, wird die Einrichtung während des Kampfes geflutet und das Team darin gefangen. Aquaman gelingt es, die Flut solange abzuhalten, bis das Team geflohen ist. Stone holt die letzte Mutterbox, welcher er versteckt hatte und gibt sie dem Team um sie zu analysieren. Wayne entscheidet, die Mutterbox zu benutzten um Superman von den Toten wieder zu erwecken, nicht nur um ihnen im Kampf gegen Steppenwolf zur Seite zu stehen, sondern auch um die Hoffnung in die Menschen wieder zu erwecken. Prince und Curry sind nicht einverstanden mit seinem Vorschlag, aber Wayne hat bereits einen Notfallplan, sollte sich Superman gegen sie wenden. Das Team gräbt den Leichnam von Clark Kent aus, und platziert ihn in den Inkubationswassern des kryptonischen Schiffes neben der Mutterbox, welche mit Allen's Hilfe aktiviert wird und Superman wiederbelebt. Allerdings, sind Supermans Erinnerungen verschwunden und er attackiert die Truppe, nachdem Cyborg aus versehen eine Projektil auf ihn feuert. Als Reaktion darauf, beinahe von Superman getötet worden zu sein, verfolgt Batman seinem Notfallplan und lässt Lois Lane auf Superman treffen. Superman und Lois Lane verlassen das Team und fliegen gemeinsam zu seiner Farm in Smallville, wo er seine Erinnerungen langsam wiedererlangt. Dadurch das die letzte Mutterbox unbewacht ist, gelingt es Steppenwolf, leicht an diese zu gelangen. Ohne die Hilfe von Superman, reist das Team in ein Dorf in Russland wo Steppenwolf plant erneut die Boxen zu vereinen und die Welt neu zu gestalten. Das Team kämpft sich seinen Weg durch die Armee von Paramdämonen um Steppenwolf zu erreichen. Sie lenken ihn ab, bis Cyborg die Boxen voneinander getrennt hat. Superman erscheint und hilft Flash dabei die Stadt zu evakuieren und Cyborg die Boxen zu trennen. Gemeinsam schaffen es die Helden Steppenwolf abzuwehren, welcher, überkommen von Furcht, von seinen eigenen Paradämonen getötet wird, bevor diese sich Wegteleportieren. Nach dem Kampf, beschließen Bruce und Diana Wayne Manor als Basis für Einsätze für das Team, mit mehr Platz für zukünftige Mitglieder, wieder aufzubauen. Diana Prince tritt ins öffentliche Rampenlicht als Superheldin zurück; Allen schafft es einen Job im Central City Police Department zu erlangen und beeindruckt damit seinen Vater; Stone schafft es mit seinem Vater seine Kräfte weiter zu erforschen und zu verbessern; Curry kehrt zurück nach Atlantis, und Clark nimmt sein Alter Ego Superman wieder auf. In der Mid-Credit Szene laufen Superman und The Flash ein rennen. In der Post-Credit Szene ist Lex Luthor aus dem Arkham Asylum ausgebrochen und hat Slade Wilson kontaktiert um ihre eigene Liga zu formen. Besetzung Videos Justice League Part 1 Movie First Look TV Special - Aquaman, The Flash, Cyborg Justice League Special Comic-Con Footage JUSTICE LEAGUE - Comic-Con Trailer HD Deutsch German (2016) UNITE THE LEAGUE – AQUAMAN UNITE THE LEAGUE – BATMAN UNITE THE LEAGUE – THE FLASH UNITE THE LEAGUE - WONDER WOMAN UNITE THE LEAGUE - CYBORG JUSTICE LEAGUE - Official Trailer 1 JUSTICE LEAGUE - Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2017)-0 Justice League - Comic-Con Sneak Peek HD JUSTICE LEAGUE - Trailer 3 Deutsch HD German (2017) JUSTICE LEAGUE - Official Heroes Trailer JUSTICE LEAGUE - Official Heroes Trailer Deutsch HD German (2017) Trivia *Laut Latino Review soll Brainiac den Schurken in Justice League geben. Dafür sollte dieser angeblich bereits in Batman V. Superman: Dawn Of Justice auftreten. *Chris Terrio überarbeitete das ursprüngliche Drehbuch von David S. Goyer. Er bestätige im Gespräch mit Entertainment Weekly im Juli 2015, dass das Drehbuch fertig sei. *Die Dreharbeiten zu Justice League und Justice League 2 sollen im Frühling 2016 beginnen. Der exakte Starttermin wird der 11. April 2016 sein. *Am 23. November 2015 fand Latino Review heraus, dass Warner Bros. ''angeblich für einen oder beide Justice League Filme plane Black Canary als Charakter auftreten zu lassen. Bei Erfolg soll der Charakter später sogar einen eigenen Film unter dem Titel ''Birds of Prey bekommen. Als mögliche Schauspielerinnen für die Rolle werden Abbey Lee und Alona Tal gehandelt. *Am 1. März 2016 gab Warner die deutschen Kinostarts für Justice League und Wonder Woman bekannt. *Am 7. März gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass J.K. Simmons die Rolle des Police Comissioner Gordon übernehmen wird. *Am 18. März 2016 bestätigte Amy Adams in einem Gespräch mit Entertainment Tonight, dass sie in beiden Justice-League-Filmen auftauchen werde. *Am 18. März 2016 wurde bestätigt, dass Amber Heard ihren ersten Auftritt als Mera in Justice League Part 1 feiern wird. *Am 11. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Fabian Wagner als Kameramann fungieren wird. Zum Drehstart wurde via cosmicabooknews.com bekannt, dass, neben den bereits bestätigten Schauspielern, auch Laurence Fishburne, Jeremy Irons, Diane Lane, Harry Lennix, Viola Davis und Joe Morton zurückkehren werden. Zudem sollen neue Rollen von Alona Tal, Imogen Poots, James Remar, Alfred Molina, Ed Harris, Guga Mbatha-Raw, Tessa Thompson, Javier Bardem, Jackie Earle Haley, Francies McDormand, Joel Edgerton, Rosamund Pike, Bill Nighy und William Defoe übernommen werden. Am 12. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Tessa Thompson statt in Justice League bei Thor: Ragnarök mitwirken soll. Angeblich sollte es sich bei ihrer Rolle Sarah Charles ''handeln. *Am 12. April 2016 kündigte Jason Momoa während seines Trainings für den Film auf Instagram den ''Justice League Watchtower ''an. *Am 19. April 2016 berichtete The Hollywood Reporter'', dass Willem Dafoe eine Rolle im Zweiteiler übernehmen soll. Seine Rolle soll aber kein Schurke werden. *Am 30. April 2016 berichtete Showbiz 411, dass Jeremy Irons seine Rolle als Alfred abermals verkörpern wird. *Am 9. Mai 2016 berichtete das Forbes Magazin, dass Ben Affleck nicht nur als Ausführender Produzent und Schauspieler agieren soll. Er soll auch während der Dreharbeiten noch am Drehbuch arbeiten. Grund sei, dass er und Chris Terrio den Film besser auf den neuen Batman-Solofilm einstimmen sollen. *Gerüchten von Umberto Gonzalez zufolge, soll der Charakter Steppenwolf der Hauptantagonist des Films werden. Zudem soll auch Darkseid erneut auftauchen, während Black Canary ihr Kinodebüt feiern soll. *Am 29. Mai 2016 bestätigte Jesse Eisenberg auf der MCM London Comic Con seine Rückkehr für Justice League. Am 21. Juni 2016 führte Eisenberg aus das er erst im August mit den Dreharbeiten beginne. *Aufgrund des Scheidungskrieges zwischen Johnny Depp und Amber Heard hat letztere durch den Stress 9 Kilo an Gewicht verloren, wodurch sie im schlimmsten Fall ihre Rolle verlieren könnte. Sie passt nicht mehr in ihr Kostüm und auch die Produzenten stuften sie als nicht "kamerabereit" ein. *Am 21. Juni 2016 bestätigte Ben Affleck, dass der Film mehr Raum für Humor lassen wird. *Bei einer Setbesichtigung vom 21. Juni 2016 wurden einige Details zum Film verraten: So gab Ben Affleck bekannt, dass der Film mehr Raum für Humor lassen wird, als Batman v Superman. Ray Fishers Cyborg soll zum größten Teil per CGI erstellt sein. Ezra Millers Flash soll am 30. September 1992 geboren worde und im Film 25 Jahre alt sein sollen. Des Weiteren wurde bekannt, dass Steppenwolf tatsächlich der Bösewicht des Films wird. William Dafoe wird den Charakter Vulko verkörpern, welcher eine Art Mentor für Aquaman sein soll. Das Batmobil wird weitere Upgrades erhalten. Darkseid soll ebenfalls im Film auftauchen, allerdings im Hintergrund agieren. Supermans Haare sollen zu Beginn des Films etwas länger sein. Zudem soll Junkie XL erneut den Soundtrack besteuern. Als weiteres Castmitglied wurde zudem Kristofer Hivju bestätigt. Er soll einen mächtigen altanischen König verkörpern. Am 22. Juni 2016 wurde aber bestätigt, dass Hivju keinen Auftritt im Film hat. *In dem Film werden drei der sogenannten "Mother Boxes" vorkommen, die bereits in der Ultimate Edition von Batman v Superman zu sehen sind. Eine soll sich irgendwo auf der Erde, eine in Atlantis und die letzte in Themyscira befinden. *Willem Dafoe, J.K. Simmons und Joe Manganiello spielten bereits zusammen in der Spider-Man-Trilogie. *Am 5. Juli 2016 bestätigte der Schauspieler Julian Lewis Jones in einem Interview mit WalesOnline, dass er eine Rolle im Film verkörpern wird. *Am 8. Juli 2016 wurde bekannt, dass The Flash-Regisseur Famuyiwa die Schauspielerin Kiersey Clemons für die weibliche Hauptrolle in The Flash betracht ziehe. Der Regisseur hatte bereits bei seinem Film Dope mit der Schauspielerin zusammen gearbeitet. Weitere Anwärterinnen um die Rolle sollen Rita Ora und Lucy Boynton gewesen sein. Der Variety-Journalist Justin Kroll will außerdem herausgefunden haben, dass die Rolle bereits einen Auftritt in Justice League haben soll. Am 25. Juli 2016 berichtete Variety.com, dass Clemons die Rolle ergattert habe. Am 3. November 2016 wurde bestätigt das Clemons einen Cameo-Auftritt haben wird. *Am 29. August 2016 gab Ben Affleck via Twitter bekannt, dass Deathstroke der Hauptantagonist von The Batman ''sein wird. Ein erster Auftritt sei bereits für Justice League geplant, während sich der Charakter in ''The Batman als Hauptwidersacher Batmans offfenbaren soll. *Am 8. September 2016 gab Geoff Johns in einem Interview mit dem The Wallstreet Journal bekannt, dass die Rolle des Deathstroke von Joe Manganiello übernommen wird. Während der Produktion von Suicide Squad gab es Gerüchte, dass Manganiello bereits in jenem Film Deathstroke spielen und als Gegner der Task Force X auftreten würde. *Am 1. Oktober 2016 gab Jason Momoa via Instagram bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. *Am 9. Oktober gab Diane Lane in einem Interview der The Late Show ''an, dass sie nach London fliegen musste, um ihre Szenen für den Film zu drehen. *Am 4. November 2016 gab ''The Wrap bekannt, dass Ciarán Hinds den Hauptbösewicht Steppenwolf per Motion-Capture verköpert. *Am 22. Dezember 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Connie Nielsen ihre Rolle Hippolyta aus Wonder Woman wieder aufnehmen wird. *Am 6. April 2017 bestätigte Michael McElhatton in einem Gespräch mit Red Carpet News Tv das er eine Rolle im Film inne hat. *Am 23. Mai 2017 wurde bekannt das Zack Snyder vom Regieposten zurückgetreten ist. Grund dafür war der begannene Suizid seiner Tochter im März des selben Jahres. Als Ersatz für die geplanten Nachdrehs wurde Joss Whedon engagiert. Zu diesem Zweck soll dieser auch am Drehbuch arbeiten. *Am 7. Juni 2017 gab Nilsen in einem Interview mit der Los Angeles Times an, das sowohl Sie als auch Robin Wright ihre Rollen auch in Jutsice League verköpern werden. *Am 23. September 2017 wurde bekannt, das Kiersey Clemons' Iris West aus dem Film genschitten wurde. Wenig später wurde auch bekannt, das auch Willem Defoe's Szenen aus dem Film geschnitten wurden. Bilder Poster Justice Leguae Ankündigungsbild.png Justice League Filmlogo Schwarz.jpg Justice League Filmlogo Weiß.jpg Justice League Filmlogo Metallic.jpg Justice League Teasterposter.jpg Justice League deutsches Teasterposter.jpg Justice League Aquaman Charakterposter.jpg Justice League deutsches Aquaman Charakterposter.jpg Justice League Batman Charakterposter.jpg Justice League deutsches Batman Charakterposter.jpg Justice League Flash Charakterposter.jpg Justice League deutsches Flash Charakterposter.jpg Justice League Wonder Woman Charakterposter.jpg Justice League deutsches Wonder Woman Charakterposter.jpg Justice League Cyborg Charakterposter.jpg Justice League deutsches Cyborg Charakterposter.jpg Jutsice League Teaserposter 2.jpg Justice League deutsches Teaserposter 2.jpg Justice League IMAX Poster.jpg Justice League deutsches IMAX Poster.jpg Justice League Teaserposter 3.jpg Justice League deutsches Teaserposter 3.jpg Justice League Aquaman Charakterposter 2.jpg Justice League Batman Charakterposter 2.jpg Justice League Flash Charakterposter 2.jpg Justice League Wonder Woman Charakterposter 2.jpg Justice League Cyborg Charakterposter 2.jpg Justice League Teaserposter 4.jpg Justice League Aquaman Charakterposter 3.jpg Justice League Batman Charakterposter 3.jpg Justice League Flash Charakterposter 3.jpg Justice League Wonder Woman Charakterposter 3.jpg Justice League Cyborg Charakterposter 3.jpg Justice League Aquaman Charakterposter 4.jpg Justice League Batman Charakterposter 4.jpg Justice League Flash Charakterposter 4.jpg Justice League Wonder Woman Charakterposter 4.jpg Justice League Cyborg Charakterposter 4.jpg Justice League Dolby Cinema Poster.jpg Justice League IMAX Poster 2.jpg Justice League IMAX 3 Poster.jpg Justice League US Kinoposter Superman.jpg Justice League DE Kinoposter Superman.jpg Promo Justice League Cast Promobild.jpg Mera in Justice League.jpg Justice League Entertainment Weekly Bild 1.jpg Justice League Entertainment Weekly Bild 2.jpg Justice League Cast Promobild 2.jpg Justice League Promobild.jpg Justice League Empire Bild 1.jpg Justice League Promobild 2.jpg Justice League Entertainment Weekly Konzeptbild.jpg JL - Justice League Promo.jpg JL - Batman Promo.jpg JL - Wonder Woman Promo.jpg JL - Flash Promo.jpg JL - Aquaman Promo.jpg JL - Cyborg Promo.jpg Justice League Promobild 3.jpg Justice League Promobild 4.jpg Justice League Promobild 5.jpg Justice League Promobild 6.jpg Justice League Promobild 7.jpg Justice League Promobild 8.jpg Justice League Promobild 9.jpg Justice League Promobild 10.jpg Justice League Promobild 11.jpg Justice League Promobild 12.jpg Justice League Promobild 13.jpg Justice League Promobild 14.jpg Justice League Promobild 15.jpg Justice League Promobild 16.jpg Justice League Promobild 17.jpg Justice League Promobild 18.jpg Justice League Promobild 19.jpg Justice League Promobild 20.jpg Justice League Promobild 21.jpg Justice League Promobild 22.jpg Justice League Promobild 23.jpg Justice League Promobild 24.jpg Justice League Promobild 25.jpg Justice League Promobild 26.jpg Justice League Promobild 27.jpg Justice League Promobild 28.jpg Justice League Promobild 29.jpg Justice League Promobild 30.jpg Justice League Promobild 31.jpg Justice League Promobild 32.jpg Justice League Promobild 33.jpg Justice League Promobild 34.jpg Justice League Promobild 35.jpg Justice League Promobild 36.jpg Justice League Promobild 37.jpg Justice League Promobild 38.jpg Justice League Promobild 39.jpg Justice League Promobild 40.jpg Justice League Promobild 41.jpg Justice League Promobild 42.jpg Justice League Promobild 43.jpg Justice League Promobild 44.jpg Justice League Promobild 45.jpg Justice League Promobild 46.jpg Justice League Promobild 47.jpg Justice League Promobild 48.jpg Justice League Promobild 49.jpg Justice League Promobild 50.jpg Vorproduktion Henry Cavill Justice League Training.jpg Henry Cavill Justice League Training 2.jpg Jason Momoa & Zack Snyder am Set von JL.jpg JK Simmons Gordon Training 1.jpg JK Simmons Gordon Training 2.jpg JK Simmons Gordon Training 3.jpg Justice League Mitglieder Konzeptbild.jpg Mera Konzeptbild.jpg Mera Konzeptzeichnung.jpg Dreharbeiten Justice League Setbild 1.png Justice League Setbild 4.jpg Justice League Setbild 3.jpg Justice League Setbild 2.jpg Justice League Setbild 5.jpg Justice League Setbild 6.jpg Justice League Setbild 7.png Justice League Setbild 8.jpg Justice League Setbild 9.jpg Justice League Setbild 10.jpg Justice League Setbild 11.png Justice League Setbild 12.jpg Justice League Setbild 13.jpeg Justice League Setbild 14.jpeg Justice League Setbild 15.jpeg Justice League Setbild 16.jpeg Justice League Setbild 17.jpeg Justice League Setbild 18.jpeg Justice League Setbild 19.jpeg Justice League Setbild 20.jpeg Justice League Setbild 21.jpeg Justice League Setbild 22.jpeg Justice League Setbild 23.jpeg Justice League Setbild 24.jpeg Justice League Setbild 25.jpg Justice League Setbild 26.jpg Justice League Setbild 27.jpg Justice League Setbild 28.jpg Justice League Setbild 29.png Justice League Setbild 30.jpg Justice League Setbild 31.jpg Justice League Setbild 32.jpg Justice League Setbild 33.jpg Justice League Setbild 34.jpg Justice League Setbild 35.jpg Justice League Setbild 36.jpg Justice League Setbild 37.jpg Justice League Setbild 38.jpg Justice League Setbild 39.jpg Justice League Setbild 40.jpg Justice League Setbild 41.jpg Justice League Setbild 43.jpg Justice League Setbild 42.jpg Justice League Setbild 44.jpg Justice League Setbild 45.jpg Justice League Setbild 46.jpg Justice League Setbild 47.jpg Justice League Setbild 48.jpg Justice League Setbild 49.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray und DVD erfolgte am 29. März 2018. Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe